Soaring
by Queen Failey
Summary: Galinda asks Elphaba a very important question, and discovers something interesting. Galinda plays matchmaker. Oneshot for now- will turn into a story later. Fiyeraba.


**AN: Hey everybody! This is just going to be a oneshot for now, but I am going to turn it into a full story once I get caught up with my current multi-chap, On the Way There. **

**I know this isn't my best, but it's almost 1:00 in the morning where I am, and I wrote this five minutes ago... I'll probably come back and edit it later tomorrow if I find any serious issues..**

**Enjoy! And please review!**

"Elphie, have you ever been in love?," Galinda asked her friend. They were in their dorm room- Elphaba sitting on a chair reading and Galinda getting ready for a date with some nameless boy she had met at the Shiz Cafe.

Elphaba looked up at the blonde from her reading. "What?," she asked, surprised at the question her roommate had asked her.

"You heard me, Elphie! I said, have you ever been in love?" Galinda repeated, emphasizing the word 'love.' She turned to face the green girl an put her hands on her hips.

"You know, the romantic kind of love? Like, boy-girl-lovey-dovey-romance-love?" She elaborated.

Elphaba thought about it, chuckling at Galinda's description. She didn't know what to tell Galinda, though. She and Fiyero had broken up a long time ago, and Galinda had already moved on, so she would be thrilled if Elphaba told her that she loved him. On the other hand though, she knew that Galinda would try to play matchmaker and set them up, which could end one of two ways.

Reluctantly, Elphaba decided to tell her, "I think so.."

Bad decision.

Galinda immediately stopped curling her hair and turned around again to face her friend.

"Seriously? Oh Elphie, that's amazifying! Who with? Is he cute? Do I know him? It IS a guy right? I mean, I'm not judging, I just wanna be sure, but it doesn't matter! All that matters is that my bestest friend is in love with someone! I'm so excited for you!" She squealed, jumping up and down and clapping her hands, then squeezing Elphaba into a hug.

"Well... I don't know if I want to tell you just yet.." Elphaba replied. "Don't worry though, he's a guy," she laughed.

Suddenly, there was a knock a the door. "Oh that must be my date! Lurline, I'm not even near ready! Elphie, would you pleeeeaaassee stall for me?" Galinda gave her roommate her best puppy dog face.

"Oh all right," Elphaba gave in and got up to answer the door, setting her book down on her bedside table.

"Galinda's still getting ready, I'm afraid you'll have to wait a few more hours before she's-" she cut herself off. "Prince Fiyero," she addressed him at the door. "What are you doing here?"

"Elphaba, would it be too late to ask for a last-minute study session? I have a big test in a few days and if I fail it then I only have one more chance to stay at this school.. And "Prince?" Really? You can drop that, Elphaba, we're friends," he told her sincerely.

"Fiyero Tiggular, the Winkie prince whose reputation is 'soooo scandalicious,' asking the green bean for help studying? That's not something you see every day. I'd be happy to help you, Fiyero. The library is closed for maintenance this week and Galinda is going on a date for the night, and I've already read all the books in our room. I could use the company I guess," she answered, making him smile.

"Thanks, Elphaba. It means a lot," Fiyero said, running his fingers through his dark blonde hair.

"Anytime. Question though: where are your books and stuff? We don't have all the same classes, and you have different books than me."

"Oz, I'm so stupid. I left them in my dorm- I'll be right back," Fiyero replied, hurrying out of the room to fetch his things.

Galinda, who had been watching their whole conversation from inside the bathroom with the door cracked, opened the door completely to speak with Elphaba.

"Elphie?," she asked quietly. "Why don't you just tell Fiyero already?"

"Tell Fiyero what, exactly?," Elphaba answered with a question, knowing full well what her roommate was talking about but choosing to play dumb.

"Tell Fiyero you love him," Galinda suggested slowly, trying to avoid making Elphaba mad.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Elphaba, only she blushed, making it worse for herself. She chose that denying everything might just get the blonde off her case.

Galinda, however, was not an idiot. She knew how to spot when two people liked each other romantically. That was her specialty: matchmaking. And Fiyero and Elphaba, in her opinion, would make for one of the cutest couples ever.

Galinda wasn't at all like Elphaba. However they did have one thing in common: when they wanted something, they would stop at nothing to get it. And right now, Galinda wanted to set her friends up together. And she was going to find a way to do it whether they knew they wanted it or not.


End file.
